


Playing With Fire

by SingSangSungDD



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Broduce 101, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingSangSungDD/pseuds/SingSangSungDD
Summary: When they chose to perform 'Playing With Fire', Lee Daehwi didn't expect to light a flame of feelings to Kang Dongho.He was supposed to be scary to him.But Daehwi has a thing with a gentle kind of scary.Something that feeds the burning feelings inside him.





	Playing With Fire

 

“Oh, you did well,”

 

Its something Daehwi have heard every so often.

 

But coming from Dongho, it feels like its lacking something. As if theres something behind that compliment that went unvoiced.

 

“Just do it,”

 

Dongho raises his thick brows. Even without makeup, it appears very strong, framing his handsome face.

 

“You want to scold me,” Daehwi bits his lower lips. “Just do it, don’t hold it back,”

 

The taller hyung appears quizzed then sighs. “You know, Daehwi. Even though my face and my tone of voice are like this, I-” He sighs again.

 

He pats Daehwi, the much petite boy on the left shoulder before squeezing his nape. “You did well, I mean it,”

 

And since then, Daehwi couldn’t stop looking at Dongho with rose tint, flying petals and layer of halos going frenzy around him.

 

The kind gesture that a 16 years old needed in his crisis of self doubt.

 

***

 

Daehwi is ambitious and well-rounded in everything. His ultimate weapon is confidence which he gained from all the admiration of people around him.

 

After the first ever evaluation, Daehwi could feel his confidence swayed. He gives in. He needed that admiration to boost his confidence. So he tried so hard not to be hated.

 

For the first time, Daehwi seeks an acknowledgement from someone other than the teachers in the training show. Its like a sense of an addiction, getting complimented by Dongho.

 

Everything spouted out of Dongho feels like great wisdom. For a 16 years old Daehwi, it really feels like a first love. But this is probably brotherly love. And much to his disappointment, its pretty one-sided.

 

Every single hour, it feels like feeding flame within him that slowly grow. That feeling of wanting to be close with that hyung.

 

This kind of feelings, how to get rid of? Is fighting it a wise choice? Would riding along the flow, a wiser one? Daehwi, the 16 years old are drowning in his own angst. Both on trying to be a good performer and well, a normal teenager with an aching heart.

 

“Playing with fire,”

 

Dongho breaks the silence in the soundproof room, surprising Daehwi who have been spacing out just besides him. “Yes, hyung?”

 

“The song,” Dongho scratches his nose. “Its a girl idol song but its not hard to tweak into guys’ point of view,” Daehwi nods in agreement. Rose tint, petals, halos. Even the hyung’s voice sounds like a perfect melody. Daehwi sighs, feeling helpless and trapped in his own feelings.

 

“It would be great if we could balance out all of our visuals, like a mashup,” Minki hits Dongho from the back. Daehwi nods again, a little jealous that the two have been knowing each other way back.

 

“Oh, are you cursing Dongho,” Sewoon grins, receiving a furious nod by Minki, “Its a girl’s song, we have to give a masculine look yet, dangerously sexy like Blackpink,”

 

“Well, I’m sorry for being ‘beastly’,” Dongho rolls his eyes.

 

“Rather than a beast, I think Dongho hyung would make a reliable prince,” Oh there you go, Daehwi just spit out the word ‘prince’ and ‘Dongho’ in the same sentence. He shrieks within but playing it calm.

 

The word ‘prince’ however just inspires Minki and he starts going overboard with silk shirts, tight pants like the romantic era. “ITS A PERFECT BALANCE” he said. Half screaming to make a point.

 

***

 

At the rehearsal, Daehwi finished fitting in their outfit & makeup first. While checking himself on the mirror, Dongho appears right behind him. Clad in flowy, smooth, white silk shirt, glossed hair and face. Daehwi wants to gasp, but he managed to casually blurts a “Whoa, hyung,”. Dongho smiles and walks forward to share the mirror with Daehwi.

 

At that few minutes, he feels like blasting off to the moon. He looks in the mirror and they looked like the royals, the kings. Emperors. Like they could take over the world.

 

“Yeah, if this is not going to steal National’s Producers heart,” Dongho grins. He steals a glance and sees Daehwi are staring with his mouth open. He laughs at how silly the boy looks like.

 

Minki drags Sewoon into the room and forces everyone to take a selfie and record some self cam. He said its effective for additional footage which means more screentime and takes no objection. Daehwi is secretly glad, it means a commemoration to this moment where they looked like a killing pair.

 

After their stage rehearsal, the team take some time to observe how they did in their phone recording. Daehwi was shocked at how frail he looks like besides Dongho. But Dongho blurts “This already looked good, we balanced well, just these few things we need fo fix,”

 

“Even a beast like Baekho looked soft and dewy in this stage,” Minki said, loving the idea of his shades. While Sewon were giving constructive criticism; a part of Daehwi has some regret. At how much weaker, child-like he is, placed on stage with the hyung he is crushing on.

 

Crush? Really. Its just overflowing admiration. A burning one that he has no idea how to put off.

 

“I think we look good in the middle, right?” Dongho grins his beautiful self to Daehwi, passing by to talk to Sewoon. The latter just nods and froze.

 

Ah, the hyung thinks this looks good. Too.

 

Of course. Dongho sees him as a competitor and a fellow contestant. That is all.

 

Daehwi could feel a huge void in his heart. That longs to be filled with Dongho’s recognition.

 

It hurts. His heart aches.

 

He replays the rehearsal every so often afterwards and mumbles to himself “I wish I could look a lot more fierce to suit this strong hyung”.

 

“Fierce?”

 

Dongho appears from his back. Daehwi accidentally screams. For some reasons, Dongho aren’t reacting to his scream.

 

“Why do you need to look fierce for? You’re Daehwi, be Daehwi, the Center Daehwi,” Dongho sits besides the secretly panicking boy.

 

“Ah, you are right, but-”

 

“You are thriving at being competitive,” Dongho scratches his head. “But you second guessing yourself a lot at performing,”

 

Daehwi nods. “I guess, its a lot scarier on stage in public now,”

 

Dongho places his hand on Daehwi’s neck. “It would get better,”

 

Daehwi wants to crawl into Dongho’s brace. It must be warm. But the realistic Daehwi snaps the idea out of him. “Thanks, hyung,” He forces a smile that he hopes doesn’t look too bitter.

 

Faint earthy and strong mint aftershave lingers.

 

Daehwi finds himself in Dongho’s bosom. Its happening in a split second but he can’t think of anything other than he is, right now, are in Dongho’s arms.

 

“What are you thinking too much for,” Dongho sighs. “What do I do, I now dont want anything to harm you,” He sighs, his breath hits Daehwi’s bangs.

 

Amazing.

 

Even whatever Dongho said right now are a lot more sincere, translucent, none of that thoughts being forced to hide.

 

“Say something, I am embarrassed right now,” Dongho said. Shaking his shoulders gently.

 

“I will do well?” Daehwi’s fingers pulls at the hem of Dongho’s sleeves. The hyung laughs. “Fair enough,”

 

***

 

The moment when they’re staging their performance, Dongho asks if Daehwi remember what he said.

 

“I’m the center in this team,” He said, feeling his naked stubbles before pushing his index finger gently on Daehwi’s chest. “But you are what people remember as the center in the MV,”

 

Daehwi stares as the opacity of the rose tint filter doubles, amount of rose petals multiply and the halo brightness sets to maximum, all around Dongho. Its such a busy sight.

 

“So this is what blinded by love is,” He blurts. Again, rather loudly.

 

Before he realized how loud he just said that, the hyung in front of him is blushing madly. His whole face is red. “What do you mean, ‘love’,”

 

Daehwi wants to die. “I mean,” He tried to save his ass by making a ‘heart’. “I love you, hyung,”

 

“Okay,” Dongho replied. “I love you too,” He makes a quick heart with his hands to Daehwi. A shy one.

 

This hyung is cute. Daehwi wants to love him harder.

 

But first.

 

Lets get this Playing With Fire done.

 

 


End file.
